vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber Alter
Summary Saber Alter (セイバー・オルタナティブ, Seibā Orutanatibu) is the Saber-class Servant of Sakura Matou during the Fifth Holy Grail War, in the Heaven's Feel route. She is an "altered" Saber, tainted by All the World's Evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, at least High 7-A with Excalibur Morgan Name: Saber Alter, Black Saber, Arturia Pendragon Origin: Fate/stay night Age: 24 Gender: Female Classification: Saber-class Servant, Corrupted Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordswoman, Precognition, some Magecraft, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), can walk on water, Teleportation (Can travel through shadows to travel between two points nearly instantaneously), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from lethal wounds to her chest and lungs) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Far superior to her original self as a Servant and bypassed God Hand with normal blows. Has been referred to as the physically strongest Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and even stated to be equal in strength to Berserker), at least Large Mountain level with Excalibur Morgan (Superior to regular Saber's Excalibur due to being charged with excessive amounts of mana from the Grail itself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Slower than before, but can still easily overwhelm Berserker. Her strikes were described as being "lightning fast") Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (Superior in strength to her normal self) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Virtually infinite, on account of her Master's power source. Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Mana Bursts, several kilometers with Excalibur Standard Equipment: Her armor, materialized through her own power, and Excalibur Morgan. Intelligence: Saber is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claim to greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits. As Saber Alter, her swordsmanship and technique suffer somewhat, as she loses fine control in exchange for far greater destructive power. She is mostly emotionless and apathetic, following her orders without question, but can be enraged if her opponent isn't going all out against her. Weaknesses: Unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit, possessing a physical body that cannot go into spirit form. Saber Alter has to constantly struggle against her temper, and her regeneration takes time, up to ten minutes depending on the scale of the wounds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Excalibur Morgan.png|Excalibur Morgan ExcaliburMorganActivation.gif|Excalibur Morgan's Activation Vortigern.gif|Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory: The blackened form that Excalibur takes on after Saber is corrupted by the effects of All the World's Evil, remaining the strongest holy sword despite its corruption. When activated as a Noble Phantasm, the entire blade is covered in black flames which are then released in a stream of energy to destroy everything in its path. In addition, it can also be utilized in the form of a melee attack known as Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King, cutting the target to pieces with three upward swings while the blade is coated in dark mana. Due to being giving more mana than ever through Sakura's connection to the Grail, it can be said that this attack surpasses even the original Excalibur. Class Skills Magic Resistance: The ability to completely nullify and shrug off oncoming magical attacks. Saber Alter's rank of B is enough to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if she targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. Riding: The ability to ride mounts with proficiency. Saber Alter lost her ability to utilize this skill due to her corruption. Personal Skills Charisma: The ability to lead armies into battle, Saber's rank in this skill has fallen to E after her corruption. As a result, she can lead effectively, but the morale of her troops will sharply drop under her command. Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Artoria's senses are dulled due to the constant suppression of rage caused by Angra Mainyu's corruption. It remains, however, and due to Saber Alter's more pragmatic fighting style, she is more likely to take action. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. As Saber Alter, she engulfs her attacks with the dark mana surging through her body, causing black arcs to follow the path of her sword as she strikes with greater force than she ever could originally. She can also release bursts of her mana as projectiles in an attack called Burst Air. She can also manipulate and shape the mana she releases into the shape of a dragon's head to grab, bite, and throw her target in an attack called Tyrant Clap or convert them into dark tendrils to strike opponents. Gallery Alterfull.png|Saber Alter in Fate/stay night AlterCasual.png|Saber Alter's casual wear in Fate/hollow ataraxia Alter FUC.png|Saber Alter in Fate/Unlimited Codes Saber Alter.png|Saber Alter's character select image in Fate/Unlimited Codes Alter FGO3.png|Saber Alter's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Alter FGO4.jpg|Saber Alter's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Issei Hyoudou (High School DXD) Issei's profile (Note: Cardinal Crimson Full Drive Issei was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) Dimaria's Profile (Speed was equalized, Base Dimaria was used) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's profile (Magical girl Mami was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Kings Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Mothers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7